Project Protection
by Tenor Saxophonist
Summary: All Human. Edward, a retired bodyguard, is needed to protect author, Isabella Swan, and her daughter from her abusive husband who will do any to get Bella and her money back.
1. Running with Life

So, this is a new story. All human.

Characters belong to SM

* * *

**EPOV**

__

Beep Beep…

Damn it, Emmett better have a mighty fine good reason for calling me on vacation. I, Edward Cullen, am very lucky when it comes to life. I've worked with the FBI for six long years, and I was also able to retire at the young age of twenty-eight. I never got to do the secret agent thing, but I make a kick-ass bodyguard.

My phone beeped at me again, and I growled in aggravation. My parents, Esme and Carlisle, had sent me to the Florida Keys as a birthday gift.

As I had guessed, it was indeed my other brother Emmett. He works a police officer and loves his job. Not only is he a very large intimidating man, but he gets to carry a gun.

"Hey, Edward, I hope you get this message as fast as possible. We just report from the famous author Isabella Swan. Man, I can't explain it all to you over the phone. She refuses to give us all the information that we need, but it is obvious that she has been brutally beaten. Meet me at my apartment on Tuesday," Emmett's voice faded as the voicemail ended.

What day was it? I check my phone. Yup, of course, it was Monday, and my vacation was official over. Fuck my life. Emmett knew damn well that I had already retired after my last mission.

After a good yawn, I got up to take a shower.

"Damn it!" I yelled when I heard my phone ring from the bathroom. Hurrying out in only a towel, I caught Emmett while he was leaving another message.

"You better have a hell of a reason for calling me on my vacation," I growled into the phone.

"Edward, we need you to come out of retirement. Isabella Swan and her child are in danger from her husband, Mike Newton. She ran with her child and money while he was at work. I need you to come see me immediately," Emmett explained.

I sighed, "Why don't you get someone else to do the job? I'm retired, Emmett, you know that."

"You always told me how much you loved your job. We all need you to come back and help. You don't understand what this man is capable of," Emmett pleaded.

"Well, that is her fault. She is the one that married Mike, now isn't she?" I argued. "Besides, how bad can the man be?"

"Edward, I don't think you are hearing me. Isabella ran from him. I can't even describe her body for you. She's head to toe covered in bruises."

"Fine, I'll be at your apartment in New York this time tomorrow," I said clicking my phone shut before he could say anything else.

Grumbling, I boarded the plane, and prayed to God that a smelly old man wouldn't sit next to me. Pulling on a pair of dark shade, I noticed an average blond take a seat next to me. Her hair was pulled back, and she wore a pair of rose colored glasses. She didn't glace at me, but she did pull out a purple laptop. Mentally sighing, I noted how she seemed to be such a typical girl until I noticed a lime green peace sign in the corner. I sneaked a quick glace at her and noticed a simply leather band around her neck. I round piece of stone hung from it, and carved in the wood was another peace sign. Her fingers typed rapidly on the keyboard, and I found myself intrigued.

"What are you typing?" the words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them.

She didn't look up from the screen. "I type romance stories and post them online for others to read."

"Why don't you become an author?"

She blushed. "My stories are meant to stay private. I don't think anyone with a real life would want to read them."

She stopped typing and slipped her laptop back into her carry-on bag. I hadn't noticed that the plane was about to land. Wow, that had been a really short ride. Without another word, the flower power child stood and left the plane. She flashed a peace to me without turning back.

_  
What is the possibility of that? _My inner voice said. _That was totally a sign that you should take the job. Peace and love could come from this. Besides, Isabella is a famous author._

Ha! I laughed back. I, Edward Cullen, have never fallen in love, and I plan on keeping it that way.

I grabbed my luggage and head for the exit. Climbing in silver Volvo I had left behind, I made my way to Emmett's apartment. I didn't even know what this Isabella Swan looked or what she wrote about.

Dreading what was coming next, I knocked on the door to Emmett's apartment. I beautiful brunette answered. She looked terrified.

"Uh, is this Emmett Cullen's home?" I asked stunned by the beauty before me.

She nodded silently and opened the door to me.

"Mommy!" a little girl came running down the hall. "That big scary man is just a giant teddy bear! I stubbed my toe, but he kissed it to make it all better."

Something warm wrapped around my leg. I looked from Bella's face that was twisted with horror down to my leg. The little girl was cling to me.

"Have you come to keep the monster away from Mommy and me?" her brown chocolate eyes melted as she looked up at me.

"Yeah, I have," I said with hard voice.

The little girl looked frightened and ran back to her mother. She whispered something in her ear. My sharp ears caught what she was saying anyway.

"Mommy, he scares me, and I already know he doesn't like me,"

So, the little girl was a mind reader. It was true that I disliked children very much, and having to live with one was not going to make my life any easier.

"Melody, go play with Emmett, I would like to have a word with our protector," she instructed.

"Miss Swan, I do believe that you will not want to make yourself comfortable. There is a house already ready for our arrival, and I don't like to waste time,"

"Please, call me Bella," the woman said.

"Bella," I tried her name on my tongue. "Well, Bella, like I was saying, the house is protected by a iron gate that is nearly impossible to scale, monitors in every direction, top of the line security, and me."

She nodded and proceeded down the hall to where I assumed my brother was hiding. I found him bouncing Bella's child on his knee. Emmett had always been fond of children and was currently try to have a baby of his own with his wife, Rosalie.

"Mel, it's time to go. We need to get you to you to our new home," Bella said.

The little girl frowned. "But I like it here! Uncle Emmett gives me piggy-back rides!"

"Uncle Emmett? What the hell?" I asked.

Bella gave me a hard look. "Please refrain yourself from speaking that way in front of my child."

I looked down at the child, and she wore a stunned face. Without break our gaze, she tugged on Bella's pant leg. Bella picked her and listened like a good mother should.

My sensitive ears picked up her voice once again. "Mommy, he said hell. Uncle Em likes it when I call him that, but he would never say that to me."

Ah, so Emmett was treating Bella's daughter as his until he could have one of his own. Emmett was so predictable. I rolled my eyes as Emmett strolled down the hallway carrying two suitcases.

"I'm going to make a stop a J's place so we can get Bella and Melody a fake I.D. Please take Mel and Bella up to the," he looked around to see if anyone was peeking in the window, "up to the house in the woods."

Emmett and I worked together before I retired, but I knew that the particular house he had sent us to was top secret. It was located in the tiny  
town of Forks, Washington. Another thing about the house was that it was absolutely grand.

"Put the bags in the truck, Emmett," I instructed.

He exited the front door, and I faced Bella. "As soon as you and your daughter enter the house, the two of you will never be the same. Bella, you will never be called Bella unless you are with me or my family in private but never in public. If your daughter wishes to attend school, I will tutor her myself."

The little girl had her face tucked into her mother, but Bella nodded silently and followed me to the car.

We drove all the way to Washington so we would leave no track of where we had been. Three days later, we arrived at the mansion in the woods.

"This is your room," I pointed inside to a large purple room. Bella's daughter squealed with glee and ran inside. Bella picked her up so we could show her our rooms in case she needed. I silently prayed she would never come to me with a problem. I led them into a plain room. Directly in the middle was a king-sized bed with a wrought iron frame. To the left of the room was a large bookcase filled with hundreds of books and music albums.

"This is my room. You two are not to enter unless you come to me with an emergency," my voice was tight, and I felt my throat close up momentarily.

I silently led them out and brought them to Bella's room. The room was a big as any other, and the plain pale on pale theme was comforting. I tried to escape from the room as fast as possible, but Bella held me back with questions.

"Emmett told me that I should have you inspect my injuries," she said a rosy blush rushed to her pale cheeks. I nodded in response, and Bella sent her daughter to her room.

"Strip," I ordered.

Her face was completely red was embarrassment. Shyly, she began to remove her clothing piece by piece. She was extremely beautiful. Not only was her face flushed, but so was her chest. Fortunately, she was so beaten that I couldn't even get a hard on. She was blacker than she was white, and I began to worry that her condition was far worse than I thought. A small wrap was around her ankle. I pointed at it.

"Did he-

"No," she answered, "you will quick see that I am not a graceful person. I trip over one of the stairs, but fortunately didn't fall all the way down."

I mentally signed in relief. Her chest was heavily blackened in the shape of hand prints, and I felt repulsed. Bella must have seen my rejection because she flushed again and began to pick up her clothing.

"Sorry about that," she whispered quietly, "I'll begin dinner."

Without another word, she dismissed herself, and I was left stunned in my spot.

When dinner finally rolled around, I was pleased to find out that Bella was a fantastic cook. Even though she had made a simple meal of pasta, it was delectable. Her daughter ate it faster than I did and claimed it to be her favorite food.

After helping the two girls clear the table, I left for my room without signaling a good-night.

My door creaked, and I sat up looking around. The little girl had entered my room and was making her way to my bedside.

"Mommy is having nightmares again!" her voice was terrorized.

Grumbling, I followed her to Bella's room. As soon as I reached her door, I became panicked. Her screams were audible from the other side, and I rushed through the door. Stunning and unable to think of what to do, I stared at Bella in horror. Her body twisted up weird as she screamed for help. The name "Mike," came from her lips, and I froze again. She was having nightmares of her past abuse.

"Hold her, Daddy!" The little girl screamed.

I turned to her and gave her a dead stare. "I'm not you father."

Silent tears streamed down her face as she ran out of the room. Great, now I had two upset girls in my home. I cradled Bella in my arms and her sobs and screams quieted down until she was fast asleep. I heard sniffling in the girl's room. Sighing, I made my way in. As soon as she realized I was in her room, she turned away from me.

"Go away," she said quietly.

I would have been happy to comply, but I knew what I had to do. I sat down on the edge of her bed and cradled her as I had done to her mother. She quickly snuggled into me before I had a chance to change my mind. Stroking her hair like I had seen her mother do affectionately, I whispered soothing words. Surprisingly, the actions seemed natural, and a hundred memories flooded my mind.

"I don't have a real daddy," she mumbled into my chest snapping me out of my daze.

"You don't need a father, do you?" I asked. "You have a wonderful mother who loves you more than her own life."

I couldn't understand what was making me say these things. She wouldn't understand them, but it felt right to say them.

"Thank you," she whispered, her voice was faint and drawn out.

"What are you thanking me for?" I asked seriously,

"Thank you for saving Mommy and me."


	2. Hidden

Characters belong to SM

* * *

The little girl promised to keep what had happened that night a secret. I tucked her in and left the room.

The kitchen was quiet when I went to the coffee machine to prepare the drink of life. Glancing over, the glowing red numbers on the microwave read that it was already five in the morning.

I groaned; my perfect first night of sleep had been turned completely upside down. So caught up in my thoughts, I jumped when the coffee machine beeped.

I went to my office with a steaming cup of coffee to try to get some reports on Bella's injuries finished. I groaned again; I had never finished checking her over.

"Thanks for the coffee." I jumped again, startled.

I took in her apparel. "Are you going somewhere?"

"I thought I would take a run in the woods until Melody wakes up."

I chuckled darkly, "Have I not made myself clear that you are to stay here at all times?"

She looked at me in disbelief. "Are you saying that I can't take one step outside just to get a breath of fresh air? Melody can't be held hostage here!" her voice neared hysterics, and I rose from my seat.

"Melody will be just fine. I will keep her busy with school with and perhaps music practices. If she doesn't want me to be her teacher, then I will call in my mother. Nobody can resist her charm." I thought about Esme. She really was a wonderful woman.

"Oh, and by the way, you may use the gym." I said.

Her eyes lit up. "There's a gym in this house?"

"Bella," I chuckled, her name sliding easily from my tongue, "this house is rather large. I'm sure you will find some of the rooms to have a pleasant surprise."

"Can you come and get me when Mel wakes? She'll want scrambled eggs with a side of French toast and bacon."

I looked at her curiously.

"She has a particular breakfast for each day of the week," Bella explained. She turned out of the door; her mahogany hair that was pulled up in a tail swished behind her.

I tried to focus back on my papers, but I could get no where without the abuse information. So, I rose from my desk and went down to the workout room. It was one of my favorite rooms in the house, and it gave me the chance to get my mind of things.

The mumbled voices of the Scorpions came from behind the door. Bella was standing in front of the large punching bag. For a moment, I thought she was simply examining it, but she performed a perfect round house kick followed by an upper cut punch.

To get a better view, I came up behind her.

"Ah!" she yelled out. I must have made a sudden sound because she swiftly turned on her heels and collided her fist with the arm I had raised to block her.

Bella collapsed, and I had no choice but to help her to the floor. She cowered away from me. "Don't do that," she whispered.

I heard running feet on the floor above us. "Mommy? Edward?" The little girl's ran out. She sounded scared and afraid.

"Melody is awake," Bella scurried out of the room to her daughter; her legs wobbled slightly, and a new bandage was stilled wrapped tight around her ankle.

I stayed in the gym and walked on the treadmill as a warm-up for the day until the smell of bacon wafted down to me. I had always stuck to the diet that helped me stay fit for work, but I figured a piece of bacon wouldn't do any harm, so I hurried upstairs to join the mother and daughter.

"Mommy, is there any syrup here for my bacon?"

"In the second cupboard, top shelf, all the way in the back," I directed Bella.

"Edward!" the little girl exclaimed when they noticed my appearance. She ran to me. "Can I have a hug?"

She bit down on her lip like her mother did, and her long tresses fell around her face.

"Melody, come get your syrup," Bella scolded, but I picked the little girl up in my arms and carried her back to the table. Her thin arms wound around my neck, and she hid her face under my chin. I looked up to see Bella smiling brilliantly at me. That was when I noticed a tiny fading red mark under her plush bottom lip. My throat tightened thickly remembering that I wasn't here to make friends. I was here to protect an innocent family.

"Bella, today will be all about the rules," I informed her.

She frowned, but her the daughter who was tucked into me piped up before Bella had a chance to respond. "Will you teach my how to spell your name? I like to learn."

She grinned widely at me, and I had no choice but to agree. After all, I had told Bella I would tutor the girl if that was what she pleased.

"Bella, I need to inspect the damages so I can send in some reports, so after breakfast, if you wouldn't mind, can you see me in your room?"

She nodded. "Mel, your French toast is beginning to cool."

Melody squirmed in my arms until I released her. She ran to her mother and took the bottle of syrup from her.

Bella sent her daughter to her room while I prepared for the inspection after breakfast was cleared.

I took a seat on my leather couch with a clipboard in my lap when Bella entered the room clad in a soft brown towel. The gauze was still snaked around her thin ankle.

"Are you sure that your ankle was hurt by a fall?" I asked curiously raising an eyebrow.

She nodded, but I saw the lie in her eyes. When I didn't proceed with my questions, she sighed and sat next to me on the couch. "He threw me down the steps one evening when he was drunk."

Her voice didn't tremble, but her eyes stared cautiously toward the ground. My hands ached to console her, but I wasn't experienced with the art of comforting. I was usually assigned to protect and watch saggy old women.

Bella stood; the towel pooled at her feet. Once again, her beauty overwhelmed me. The bruising had begun to yellow. I made note of every flaw on her pale skin.

"Any broken bones?" I asked.

"The ankle, obviously," she blushed, "broken wrist, and a few dislocated fingers are the only bones that have been damaged."

"How did he dislocate your fingers?"

"I tried to fight back one night," she admitted sheepishly, "when I punched his damn drunken face, I ended up hurting myself more than him."

"Thank you. That will be all for today. Please meet me down in the living room at eleven with Melody. There are some important rules you both should be aware of," I left the room before she could say another word.

I hurried to the bathroom as soon as Bella left to take a rather long cold shower.

After my shower, I went back to the room I had claimed for my office and finished Bella's injury report. I shuffled through the desk in search of a pen and found a picture frame turned down on its face. Slamming the drawer shut, I stuffed the report in a manila folder which was to be sent in for inspection.

My cell phone rang, and I pulled the tiny silver device from my pocket.

"Hey, Eddie! How's it going with the hot mom?" Emmett asked. I had the urge to slam my head on the desk.

"_Bella,_ is in far worst conditions than we thought. I completed a report on her injuries. You should come and pick it up in a few days. The next is due in about two weeks, give or take a few days."

"I'll be out on…" I heard him set the phone down, obviously looking for his book full of "important" meeting and dates. "Sunday," he resumed. "I'll have food with me as well, considering that since the house is rarely used, we don't normally fill the food storage room."

Bella was writing in something when I entered the living room. Melody was softly laughing at the television which hosted the cartoon "Bugs Bunny."

"Not a fan of SpongeBob?" Not that I minded at all.

She shook her head in disgust. "Melody doesn't approve of Squidward's terrible clarinet playing since even she can play better."

Melody beamed at her mother's compliment.

"The rules," Melody and Bella both quietly groaned as I held up a light green notebook that appeared to be very full.

"Starting tomorrow, you both will be on a diet. Not a diet to lose weight but to keep you both in top health condition. Bella, you will begin a workout routine. Some days, you will learn self-defense techniques trained by yours truly." I pointed to myself smirking. "Other days, you will weight lift or complete swimming exercises. As for you Melody, I will teach you what I can."

The little girl squealed in delight before running over to her mother and whispering something in her ear. I eyed her curiously, and Bella just laughed her eyes were so easily read. _I'll tell you later_, they read.

"Will I still be able to have my special breakfasts in the morning?" Melody asked Bella. Bella looked at me, and I nodded. Even if children weren't my specialty, who was I to deny the girl syrup to go on her bacon and pancakes?

"Bella, let me assist you to the various rooms where you will be exercising daily. Melody, if you wish to accompany us, you may."

She smiled but declined the offer with the shake of her head. Spirals of deep brown hair covered her face in result of the shake, and she was quick to bat it out of her eyes.

Once we were down in the basement, I pointed out the room we had been in earlier. At the end of the hall, I showed her the decently sized indoor pool which left her mouth gaping.

"What's in here?" she asked opening the door opposite of the laundry room.

"Books," I shrugged.

"We have a _library?"_

"Um, yeah…why, do you want to see it?" I asked opening the door. She sprinted into the room past me and soaked in the sight of the thousands of books as if it were her sun.

"Bella, I think I her Melody calling for you."

She ran deeper into the mass of books and returned with a rather dusty novel in her arms. "Coming, Mel!" she called up the stairs.

Daughter was united with mother as she took Melody. Bella's shoulders automatically hunched protectively around the small child, and I watched amazed at the scene being portrayed before me. Suddenly, taking the job of protecting Bella and her daughter didn't sound so terrible.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW :D


	3. New Schedule

**Characters belong to SM**

* * *

The rest of the day remained very relaxed. Bella held the book she had plucked from the library in her lap for the majority of the time. Melody claimed she was going up stairs draw, so I was left with the remainder of the day to myself. Unable to find anything productive to do, I climbed my way to the little purple room.

"Come in, Edward!" she called from the other side of the door before I even had a chance to knock.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked, entering her room.

"Have you heard mommy walk up the stairs?"

The answer was no, but now that it was brought to my attention; I would surely be on the lookout to see what Melody meant.

I took a seat next to the girl and peaked at what seamed to be a sketch book in her hands. The view of the woods from her window was identical to the penciled sketch.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Six, but momma always said I was more grown up than that," she smiled, obviously proud of herself.

The child showed definite signs of artistic ability, and I was momentarily lost in the thought that she reminded me of someone…

"Do you play?"

Her high voice brought me back to the present, and I saw her pointing to an alto saxophone which sat beside her. "I'm a bit rusty," I admitted.

Melody laughed. Feeling more comfortable around the small girl, I tickled her. She squealed in delight. "Stop- it, Daddy!" She gasped out of breath.

Footsteps loudly climbed up the stairs, "I'm not your father, Melody!" My voice held something that was even foreign to me.

"Mel! Come on, it's time for your math problem of the day," Bella's voice was thick, and a hint of fear was tied in.

"I'll teach her," I stepped in, giving Bella a reassuring smile. She must have heard her child call me her dad.

I led Melody to a room that I hadn't shown Bella. A baby-grand piano stood in the middle, and almost every side of the room was covered by some sort of instrument.

"I thought it was time for math."

"Music first, math will come later," _and another talk about the father issue. _Suddenly, I was overwhelmed with the idea that the monster who called himself a father might have harmed the innocent girl.

I sat down at the piano; my hands shook nervously as they automatically took their spot on the keys. Clair du Lune was the first tune that came to my mind. Fingers graced over the keys as if I had never stopped playing.

"Clair du Lune is so beautiful," Melody commented, swaying slightly with the tempo. The music came to a stop, and the notes settled into the room.

"You know Debussy?" I asked suspiciously.

"Mom likes to listen to the classics."

I moved off the bench for Melody to place herself in the center. She started with "Heart and Soul" as her warm-up. Surprisingly, the little girl sang the words as well as played a very advanced version.

The melody slowed into "Moonlight Sonata."

"Edward, what's going to happen to Mommy if _he_ finds us?" The gently tune did not falter as she spoke.

"There is no need to worry. Our position here is secure, and there are many experienced guards observing the grounds at all time."

"Is the black box outside what they see through?"

Hmm, so the child was aware of what was happening. "Yes."

"I'm sorry I called you dad earlier," she blurted out, "I know we had a conversation about it, but he used to tickle me like that."

My mood instantly dropped. "Melody, I need to know if he ever touched you in anyway that would be considered inappropriate."

What was I thinking? How was an innocent child supposed to realize what was appropriate or not? Then again, she had seen the ungrateful bastard beat her mother.

Petite feet paddle across the room. "Where do you think you are going?"

"To explore!" she shouted jumping then landing without making so much as a tiny thud.

I showed the curious one the library, and she showed just as much interest in it as her mother had. Melody even surprised me in knowing how to read a full-out chapter book.

"How old did you say you were again?" I asked skeptically.

She smiled brilliantly. "I'm six years of age."

I was impressed by her knowledge of sentence structure and verbal communication skills. The child disappeared once more to flee into the fiction section and returned shortly with her arms filled with books.

"Can I take these to my room?" I nodded and took the reading material from her arms.

I caught a glimpse of the glowing red numbers on the coffee machine. Damn, it was past time for me to have Bella take her first swim. The girl's room was still neat and tidy from the previous night, but several journals lay upon her purple comforter and white nightstand which stood beside her bed.

"What do you do with all of these?" I questioned.

Melody snatched the journals and notebooks of sorts away from me and stuffed them in the draw of her nightstand. "Nothing," she murmured innocently.

I let the curiosity lie low for the time being and left the girl with her books. I knocked on Bella's door and waited for her approval for entry.

"What does Melody use all those notebooks for?"

The mother shrugged nonchalantly. "She has a mind of imagination. I wouldn't be surprised if she had a whole world created in one of those journals. Mel insists that I keep clear of her writings. Personally, I think she wants to be a children's book writer and wishes to surprise her mommy."

I was taken by the child's ambition. "What are your books about, Isabella? I've never seen your name in any libraries."

Roses bloomed in her cheeks, and she shuffles her feet. The woman looked me in the eye and smirk, "A few relationship books, a fiction teen book, and a…uh…an erotic book."

My jaw dropped. Perhaps it was due to the fact that this woman had the appearance of innocence or strict morals that I had never guess she would write on such topics.

"I use a pen name which I keep hidden from my daughter of course. I don't plan of having her know until she is old enough to understand how I view the topics."

The woman before me was intriguing. A gleam shone in her eye, and a new being was in the process of being revealed to me. Then, my mind put itself back into place.

"I came up to tell you that you will be swimming tomorrow so be sure to get plenty of rest." I left abruptly. _You're a guard,_ my mind screamed,_ what the hell do you think you are doing? You're job is to protect! Not falling for an erotic writer with a daughter who is in hiding from an abusive husband. _

Damn, I forgot to ask Bella about Melody being abused or not. Remembering her confused face when I left just moments ago, I decided to let it drop for the time being.

By the end of the day, I was thoroughly worn-out, so I made my way to my room.

"Goodnight, Edward!" Melody called from her room which was all the way down the hall.

I looked into her room to see her with a notebook in hand. She slammed it shut when I made a move towards her.

She assumed my reasoning for coming into her sanctuary. "You're not the only one with good hearing," she smirked.

We exchanged goodnights, and I gave her an awkward pat on the head before I left her room. When I entered my room, I quickly shed the shirt and changed into a pair of loose pajama bottoms. Sticking in a couple of ear buds, I flipped through my songs until I dove into blackness.

I woke to a pleasantly quiet house. Being at it was only six in the morning; the running of small feet didn't interrupt the peace. Bella already sat sipping at what seemed to be a cup of coffee. A white towel sat at her side as well as a black swimsuit.

"Ready?" I asked and had the satisfaction of watching her jump when she noticed my presence.

"If you hear Melody running upstairs or calling, can you tell her I'm doing my workout for the day?"

I nodded and led her downstairs to the pool. She walked out of the small changing stall and blushed when I stared at her fit figure in a black bikini a second too long.

Words bubbled to my lips, and as inappropriate as they were for my position as bodyguard, they fought their way out. "There is no way that child belongs to."

She blushed deeper and attempted to hide from my gaze, but a smirk adorned her face. She dove into the water elegantly, which took me by surprise as I recalled Melody's comment about her mother's stability.

For an hour, Bella swam laps as well as performed a few different dives. She treaded water for a totally of twenty minutes before saying she was tired. And for an hour, I held the spare towel over my lap in humiliation while I tired to hide myself. Finally, she retreated to the dressing area to change.

Melody sat sipping at a cup of juice she must have found in the fridge. "Good morning!" She bounded over to her mother and me. "Eww, mom, you're all wet!"

Bella shook her wet hair effectively sprinkling the two of us with droplets. "Cereal time, Mommy!" the little girl chanted once she had wiped the water from her face. Bella looked to me for guidance.

"Emmett stoked up on Lucky Charms for her."

The girl smiled up at me from her seat at the counter island. "Can we go to the park?"

Bella gave me a look that clear said: _You tell her we can't leave._

"I've got some work to do today, Melody, but we'll go in a few days." The child's grin grew.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Bella growled under her breath once her daughter was gladly munching on her sugar filled meal. She pulled me into the hallway at the bottom of the stairs. "Why the hell would you tell her we can take her to the park when we clearly can't? How could you lie to her like that? What – hmph!"

I covered her mouth with my hand. "Emmett will be here in a few days will with a fake I.D. for each of us."

Her face flushed. "Oh."

I spent the remainder of my day teaching Melody how to spell different things such as my name. Her eagerness to learn was spectacular. The child would have grown to be a natural teacher's pet. She showed me a picture she drew in one of her journals that portrayed her mother and herself. The child intended to give to her at the park since Mother's day was already two mouths past.

I left her room when the sun had set and ended up running into her mother when I exited. "Tomorrow we'll be working those arms," I muttered.

She nodded in acknowledgement and continued her path into her daughter's room.

More calming music flowed from my ear buds such much like the previous night. I thought over the plans. Bella would need another inspection in a week, and Melody would need a new canvas. Perhaps I would get Emmett to pick one up for me considering Forks didn't offer too many choices.

Then there was the topic of Bella and her…writings. I briefly considered looking in the library for one of her books…or maybe just _the_ book.

The two of us still need to discuss Melody's opinions and condition.

I wondered about James and his distance from this place. I wondered about Bella's new side, and I wondered what the child held in those journals. Tomorrow already looked like a long day but the evening had barely begun, so I laid back and sunk into dreams filled with families, books, and cherishment.

* * *

Reviews are like cookies, and I'm in the mood for some! (: PLEASE COMMENT


	4. Priorities

**All characters belong to SM**

* * *

Two days passed without a word from Emmett. I began to wonder if he had forgotten as I sat with Melody at the piano. A scream startled the two of us that sounded from upstairs, and the girl jumped away yelling for her mommy.

When the girl and I made it upstairs, we both stopped to see my teddy bear of a brother holding a shaking Bella. Tears followed shamelessly down her cheeks.

"What happened?" I growled towards him.

Bella's head snapped up and her eyes held emotion unknown. Emmett released her when Melody ran to her mother.

"Come to the car and help me load stuff in," he muttered.

Once outside, he dove into the sequence. "I came in the door, and Bella must have been just coming down the stairs when I enter." He turned to me and raised a brow. "Obviously, she didn't know that I was supposed to be arriving today."

"Guilty," I murmured.

"Anyway, in surprise, she tripped down the stairs down on her knees."

I groaned. Her healing ankle probably didn't appreciate another visit down the steps. Once the two of us unpacked the car and situated all of it in the house, I handed reports over to my brother to come back in a matter of three weeks to pick up more paperwork. He handed me a thick envelope.

"You may want to stay in the house a few more days to not raise suspicion.

When Emmett left, I smelled a sent of cheese wafting in the air. Bella stood, back towards me, in front of the stove stirring with seemed to be macaroni n' cheese. Melody was clinging to her leg, and I could hardly make out the words that tumbled from her mouth.

"It's okay, Mommy. We're okay."

The child had a deep soul, and that was reveled to me there in the kitchen as she soothed her mother's worries instead of the other way around.

"Are you hungry, Edward?" Bella asked without looking behind her.

"Uh, yes, I am…How did you know I was there?" I asked stunned.

"All mothers seem to receive a sixth sense about someone's presence," she sighed.

I tried to remember if my mother had eyes in the back of her head when I was young. Perhaps Bella was right. My mother always knew when I was about to stick my hand in the cookie dough even when she wasn't looking at me.

I flashed the new ID in her face. She examined it.

"Claire? Is that my new name?" Bella asked. She didn't look like a Claire to me, but Emmett chose the names. Melody tugged on my pant leg, letting me know she wanted hers.

"Ashley?" Melody complained. "Why couldn't it be Harmony or something?"

I quirked an eyebrow, "Harmony would have been too obvious. We are trying to blend in. If we don't, we won't be able to leave the house."

"We get to leave the house?" the little girl jumped and clamped her hands together in excitement forgetting all about the name change. She rushed off to change out of her pajamas.

"We'll take her to the park today," I told Bella, "she'll need some fresh air, Mrs. Cole." I whispered her fake surname in her ear and held up a small silver band identical to the one I wore on my left ring finger.

I thought I heard a small gasp leave her lips, but when I glanced at her, her face showed no evidence of embarrassment. She held out her left hand, and I slipped the ring in place. She marveled at it momentarily before moving away from our closeness.

"Mommy, after we eat, can we go to the park?" Melody asked reappearing in the kitchen loading up a bowl full of macaroni.

"You'll have to ask Edward," she replied though I had already told her the plans for the day.

"Yes, Melody, we'll be visiting the park today. Remember, in public, you are Ashley Cole. You may call my "dad" or Roy. You're mother and I will be posing as husband and wife."

Her eyes gleamed, and then she leapt into my arms.

"Don't worry, Daddy, I remember our talk," she whispered in my ear. She placed a kiss upon my cheek before pulling back. Neither of us missed the disapproving look on Bella's face.

The child slurped down the scalding meal in less than eight minutes and tried to beckon us out the door in the next two. When we arrived at the park, Melody was the first out of the car. She made a mad dash to the swing set. I wrapped my around Bella and lead her to a nearby picnic table.

I kept her close to my side as we watched her little girl interact with a boy around her age who had joined her on the swings.

"So how is the married life?" I teased murmuring in her ear.

When she didn't respond, I pulled away and noticed a dark look that had impaled her face without invitation. I reviewed my words and instantly regretted them. Of course the married life was horrid. Bella had been abused by the one who promised to love her forever.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, the words flowing easily now. "I know this has been hard for you and Melody."

I wrapped the other arm around her, so I had her incased in my embrace. Her form was stiff. I placed a soft kiss on the lobe of her ear, but her body only went rigid.

"Mommy?" I released Bella so she could face her daughter.

"Yes, Sweetheart?"

"Is something wrong?" Her eyes were deep and a line of concern was displayed across her forehead.

Bella shook her head and smoothed the line across her forehead, "Of course not."

"May I go play with Aaron?" She turned back to point out the same boy that had approached her on the swings. Aaron looked at Melody sweetly and waved. The girl waved back shyly.

"For a little while," Bella agreed. Melody gave her mother a quick hug before running off with the boy. I worried for a split second that he was hired by Mike, but then the boy took her hand and looked at her with emotions young boys were not known to have.

"Didn't you suspect he could have been working for Mike?" I asked her.

She shook her head and smiled. Perhaps it was another mother thing I mused. The two ran off together hand in hand, and Bella giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"C'mon, Mr. Cole," she winked, "wasn't that little scene adorable?"

I cocked an eyebrow at her but laughed when she giggled again.

"You just passed the house, Edward," Bella commented.

I raised an eyebrow, "I'm aware of that. There was a car behind us, and everyone in the area believes the house has been empty for quite some time."

Her mouth formed an "o" once she understood my reasoning. Bella was so naive when it came to protection. The simplest things that she missed could be the very elements that someone could use to hunt another down.

"Can we go back to the park next Tuesday?" Melody piped up from the backseat.

"I suppose so, but why is that?" I answered her before Bella could get the chance.

"Aaron is going to be there," The little girl flushed her mother's blush and avoided eye contact with me. "He wants to meet me there."

Bella turned in her seat to beam at the little girl.

When we arrived at the house, Melody was reluctant to enter the house. I ruffled her hair playfully, but she swatted at my hands arguing that I was going to mess up her curls.

"Bella, I'll need to check out that ankle again." I said pulling her to the side while Melody skipped in the door, happy about her new boy toy. "Emmett told me about the spill you took down the steps."

Bella grimaced but complied for she made her way up to her room. Melody approached me and tugged on my pant leg. "Where is Mommy going?"

I had no idea if the child knew of Bella's injuries, so I put the explanation in simple terms. "I'm going to check out your mom to see if she is hurting anywhere."

Melody surprisingly laughed. "She's clumsy, so I wouldn't be shocked to see some bruising, Dad."

I went to correct her, but she winked slyly. I wondered idly if I shouldn't have told her to call me "dad" in public, but I pushed the matter aside for the moment.

Bella was waiting for me on the couch in her room. She was still clothed, assuming I wasn't going to need another review so quickly. I kneeled before her and took her foot gently in my hands.

I prodded gently at the skin wrapped around the ankle bone, and a wince from Bella was not unnoticed. When I lifted my fingers from the bone, a purple tint was visible.

"We're going to want to keep this wrapped up for another good week or so," I murmured more to myself than to her. Her face was flush when I looked up at her. "What is it? Is something wrong?" I asked.

"I'm just not use to people taking care of me, that's all," she muttered. She let her eyes fall to my hands where they were tenderly embracing her injured foot.

I swept away some of the hair that had fallen in her face, and the tension in the room was thick.

"Hi, Mom!" Melody smiled at the two of us. When we both jumped in surprise, I noticed that I had subconsciously been nearing Bella. Melody's grin widened. "Wanna go swimming?"

Bella looked to me for permission, but I chuckled in response. "You don't need my approval on everything. Feel free to use the pleasantries of the house."

"Oh, Bella, may I ask you a question before your swim?"

Apparently my tone bored the child for she left the room. Bella nodded absentmindedly looking at her daughter as she scampered off.

"What crossed your mind that caused the reaction this morning?" I asked. I didn't clarify the event, there was no need to.

She looked away embarrassed, but I lifted her face up by placing a finger beneath her chin. Bella's eyes were guarded, and her voice was weak.

"I though it was him; I thought he had found me and my daughter."

I tried to ease the tension. "What am I, chopped liver?"

She smiled grimly, "You simply asked what went through my mind, and there it is. Take it or leave."

"Bella, I need you to understand this. I've been doing this job for many years, and I've never been beaten at it. No one is going to be able to get through me to get you or Melody. I promise."

"You don't know what he's capable of," she muttered breathlessly. I sighed. Changing her mind was an obvious lost cause.

Bella stood and left the room to retrieve her daughter and head down to the pool for some exercise.

"Take it easy on that foot!" I called after them. "Melody, stay away from the deep end without your mother watching, and Bella, no diving with that ankle. It'll swell."

My warnings were clearly a wasted effort. The little girl had a mind all her own, and the mother was almost tied with her in that case. I deliberated going down to watch the two myself, but the idea of all the paperwork and studying I had pulled me into my office.

I reviewed all the info Bella had issued to our services including the length of time she had been putting with up the harassment. The information written in black ink stared up at me, and I dropped my head in my hands. For the first time in all my years of working, I had no desire to know why and how a woman's husband was abusing her. But, maybe that was because it wasn't any woman. That woman was Isabella Swan.

* * *

Please let me know what you are thinking and hit that button! :)


	5. Unanswered Questions

Sorry to all of you who expected an earlier update. As horrible as an excuse it may be, I honestly got really busy with summer work for school.

Characters belong to SM

* * *

I heard small whimpers that night when I headed to bed after a long evening of paperwork. I poked my head into Melody's room to see a thin sheen of sweat layer her forehead.

I went to retrieve Bella but when I saw how peaceful she was sleeping, I decided I would handle the problem.

When I entered the child's room for the second time, she was sitting up in bed with her arms out for me. I reluctantly took her in an embrace.

She cuddled into my chest without a word, and I let my mind wander while she took comfort. "What's wrong, Melanie?" My mind still lost in thought.

"Melody," she snapped playfully and hitting me lightly on the chest. "I had a nightmare, that's all."

I didn't answer because I truthfully had no idea what to say. Melody continued anyway.

"It was dark," she remembered, "I was calling for Mommy, but she didn't answer."

I shivered, that thought was disturbing.

"Suddenly, a voice behind me called out 'daughter.'" I couldn't see her face for she tucked herself further into me. "When I turned, a small amount of light lit him, but the man didn't look like the daddy I had always known. He was…"

Tears soaked into my shirt alerting me that the child had lost her grip. "Take me to my mommy please."

I lifted her gently, and she wrapped her small arms around my neck. I placed her next to her mother. The child burrowed underneath the covers, and Bella wrapped her arms around her subconsciously.

I left the room feeling that the scene before me felt private between mother and daughter…not mother, daughter, and bodyguard.

Bella ran for no more than a mile on the treadmill the following morning due to yet another stumble upon the completely flat surface of the treadmill.

"I swear there was a bump!" she argued for the forth time, but she couldn't fool Melody or me.

Peaches and milk started Bella diet. Melody didn't have a problem with the choice of food even though she was used to a breakfast routine.

Curls bounced at the thigh, and I looked down only to find Melody walking at my side. I raised a brow waiting for her to speak.

"Will you practice piano with me?" the determined expression was present on her face so I agreed and followed her to the music.

Her swift fingers were water flowing over the keys, and a soft tune eased throughout the air. But soon enough, unexpected missed notes corrupted her song. I looked up from the book I had been read while she practiced.

A tear slipped down her face, and I left my book aside when I went to take a seat next to her. "Why did you call my Melanie the other night?" She whispered.

"I was distracted," I mumbled in return. "I would never forget you name."

"Promise?" She murmured returning her attention to the black and white keys of the piano. I nodded in her direction.

"Come on, I'm sure your mother is probably waiting for you," I said trying to pull her mind away from the previous night.

"To do what?" She muttered back. The child was obviously bored with her life stuck in a house full of amusing objects but having nothing to do. _How ironic. _"What was that?" Melody turned to look at me, and I realized I had spoken aloud.

"Nothing," I smiled back at her. She scampered up the stairs and out of my sight.

I sat at my desk looking over previous medical forms from hospitals Bella or her daughter had ever been to. An idea invaded my mind, so I pulled out my laptop and researched Bella's name. Only a few best selling children's books came up as well as a newspaper article on her new fame.

_Of course_, Bella had told me before she published with a pen name.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy! I have something for you!" The high little voice overran the peacefulness in my office.

"Come down and show me, Mel, I'm cooking!" Bella called back to the child who was currently on her way down the steps.

_Thump, Thump, Thump. _

"Mel, you okay?" The mother's tone was active and neared the scene. I rushed to the top of the steps where the event had occurred and saw the little girl sitting stunned on her bottom.

Bella wrapped her arms around her daughter rocking her back and forth soothingly. "What happened, Edward?" She asked looking up at me where I stood at the top of the stairs.

"I didn't see it happens," I explained.

The little girl looked down at the paper in her hands. "May I see it, baby?" Bella asked her holding her hand out for the piece clutched in the tiny hands.

Melody shook her head. There was a rip punctured in the middle. "It's ruined," she cried forgetting about her stumble and focusing on her present.

"I'll fix it." Bella was becoming more persistent, and I took shelter back in my office. It wasn't my place to help Bella with her child, even with my lack of knowledge or otherwise.

The rushing of feet passed my door, and other door closed with a loud click. My door opened to reveal Bella looking disgruntled. "Lunch will be ready in a few minutes."

She brushed a piece of hair away from her face. "Are you alright?" I asked taking in her tight posture and the failed attempt of a relaxed expression.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Melody has just been a bit cranky lately; she hasn't been sleeping as well as she should be."

She left to finish her meal, and I made my way into the child's room to find her working vigorously. The drawing of her mother and herself sat on the bed in front of her with a hole in the middle.

"I need to get this done for Mommy," she mumbled glancing up at her original then back down to her new edition.

"Lunch is going to be ready soon. Your mother made a very unhealthy greasy brunch, so you better get down there and gobble up all her food." I tried to lighten the mood with playful words, but her face remained stoic. "Why don't you finish it tonight?"

"I need to get it done for her," she repeated.

"Why?" I stressed. Perhaps I could an insight of what was going on in her little head.

"I need to say sorry to Mommy for missing having a dad," a tear ran down her face, and I silently took in how much little girls cried. She held out her arms toward me, and I had no other option than to let her curl up in my lap.

I noticed how she didn't say _her dad. _She just missed having the male presence near to take care of her. She sobbed, and I heard the running of feet near the door.

Melody didn't hear the door open or if she did, she didn't acknowledge the fact. The look on Bella's face told me I had yet another problem to fix. She left the room as quickly as she had entered.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?" I answered the child with the most at ease voice I could muster up.

"Why did he hurt my mommy? Why couldn't we all have a wonderful life together?" Her questions were unanswerable.

"I don't know, Melody," I rocked her the way I had seen Bella do.

"Do you think I'll ever have another father?"

I wanted to say yes, and wash all her tears away with little promises, but those words weren't mine to speak. Only Bella had the power to answer the child's questions honestly.

"It isn't my place to answer that," I replied. I wiped away her tears and helped her off the bed. She ran out of the room without me, and when I entered the kitchen for lunch, I found Melody clinging to her mother whispering apologizes in her ear.

As soon as lunch was over, Melody asked politely to be excused and hustled back up to her room.

"May I talk with you?" Bella asked softly once Melody's door closed. I nodded and waited for her to continue. She simply shook her head and slunk down into a chair. "She's so young." Her voice was quiet. "She doesn't deserve this."

Bella allowed her head to lower and broke off our eye contact.

"I don't know what to say," I mumbled slightly uncomfortable. She looked so broken in front of and yet I couldn't reach out to sooth away the worry.

"Do you know why Melody was upset today?"

I remained silent, pondering on the idea of preserving the child's faith in me, but perhaps Bella was just asking a question she already knew the answer to. Instead of putting myself in the middle to of the upcoming situation, I shook my head.

Bella sighed but dropped the subject when she began to unload the dishwasher.

"Don't worry about that tonight," I dismissed, "your muscles look tense. Go upstairs to your room, and I'll unknot your muscles."

She raised an eyebrow at me curiously.

"I used to be great at messages. I gave them all the time when the stress began to build up on the one being protected."

Bella nodded without questions and made her way to her room.

Before entering Bella's room, I checked on Melody to find her working studiously on her new creation for her mother. I left her to her project and found Bella sitting on the couch. She had changed into a pair of yoga pants, and a light blue shirt.

The bruises on her arms were nothing but speckled dots of color, but a wrap still adorned her ankle.

I previewed the room and found no comfortable spot for a good message beside the bed. _Fuck me._

She sat Indian-style across from me with her back facing me. Shaking out in front of me, I reached my hands out to gently touch her shoulders.

Bella shuddered under my touch. "Are you cold?" I asked, and she shook her head.

So I began kneading the knotted flesh, a soft sigh whispered off her lips. _Shit…_I could feel my pants tighten in the northern region. I pried the muscles away from each other using the tips of my fingers on her back, and a bit-back moan was released into the air.

"How are you feeling?" I cringed at my slight husky voice.

She turned her head to meet my gaze, and I saw vaguely hooded eyes stare back at me. "It feels wonderful." Her voice was raw, but she turned her head away from me once more, and I presumed silently trying to hide the obvious arousal I was sporting.

"What's your pen name, Bella?" The question blurted from my mouth. She turned back again and smirked playfully.

"Why, Mr. Cullen, are you curious about my writing?" She teased.

I shook my head. "Just making conversation," I lied.

"Isa Key," she replied, once again looking away from me.

The name was so familiar. I wasn't one to read erotic books, but that I doesn't mean haven't in the past. Perhaps I had read her book already. Deciding to let the matter drop, I'd ask Emmett next time he came by.

A call came from Melody's room, and Bella jumped off the bed quicker than any ninja I had seen in any movie.

"Coming, Sweetheart!" she called while she raced down to the room on the right.

New happens occurred today that I had never witnessed. There was still so much depth to the child who longed for a father but loved her mother unconditionally. Bella had so many different sides to her that I was excited every morning to see which one she would be that day.

My earlier statement proves true; living with this somewhat broken family wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Cute

This chapter is shorter than I had hoped due to the issue of not knowing when I'd have another chance to post.

Characters belong to SM

* * *

Bella and I took Melody out the next day to the local park so she could play with Aaron. The mother beamed when Melody pulled out the finished picture.

"Ashley!" Aaron called from the swings. Melody gave her mother a quick hug before running towards the direction of his voice.

Bella sighed contently as she watched her little girl be pushed gingerly on the swings by Aaron. _Beside Melody, what did she honestly have to be content about?_

There were people watching, so I lounged my arm casually over her shoulders, and her body automatically leaned in to rest against mine.

"How are you feeling?" I asked attempting to surround us with a laidback atmosphere. Her body felt relaxed, but her hands were clenched at her sides.

She released her breath as if she had been holding it in for a period of time. "I'm tired."

That was a surprise. Whenever I had checked on her after working of papers, she was asleep like the dead. "Has something been troubling you?"

She trembled a quick shiver, and I knew that something important was about to be said. "I can feel him," she whispered. Her eyes were closed, and she turned her head into my side.

I wondered for a brief moment how close she was and how I was reacting to her sudden nearness. Obviously, she didn't.

"I can feel him watching my every move. Those cold eyes which burn with hate and the need for revenge. It's all so overwhelming for me to handle. Melody is the only one who holds me together at times; she brings out the best in everyone.

_Everyone? _I allowed my mind to wonder for a brief amount of time over the matter while Bella collected her to continue telling me of her woes.

"I can't live in fear like this anymore." She concluded. "It's not healthy for me or my daughter to have the constant fear that he could strike at any moment."

She sucked in a quick breath of air, and for a split second, I though she was about to start hyperventilating. But when I looked down at her huddled into my side, she looked calm.

Bella looked up, finding my gaze. Her melting chocolate eyes shimmered in the sun, and a smile tedious smile brightened her face until a leaf smacked her in the face.

"Ouch," she grumbled, swatting the leaf away.

I looked away before our intense gaze at one another became deeper. The trees were several colors of yellow, red, and orange, and many had already made their journey to the ground.

"Now I'm cold," Bella said quietly shivering. She pulled away from me slightly, probably finally figuring out she was extremely close. I missed her warmth instantly when my left side was no longer heated by her small body.

When she shivered again, I shrugged out of my jacket and handed it to her. She took it mumbling a shy "thank you."

The sleeves were much too long for her thin arms, but she curled down into the heat the jacket provided. Bella returned her attention to the children. Aaron had joined Melody on the swing next to her.

"Aren't they cute?" she asked sending a smile their way.

I nodded absently unable to bring myself to tell her how much young children got on my nerves. An argument would probably cause a scene if Bella was to bring up the question of why Melody never seemed to get on my nerves. The answer would be simple enough. The young girl had outgrown her childish ways to protect and care for her mother.

A sneeze was heard half way across the park, and I looked over to see Aaron rubbing his nose. Melody rubbed his back soothingly.

"I wonder what my father is doing." Bella's comment caught me off-guard.

"He knows about what has happened, correct?" She nodded. "He mustn't come here, Bella. It's too dangerous to over expose our place of hiding."

She dipped her head down in disappointment. Guilt washed over me when I realized I was the bringer of bad news, but she had to be aware of the facts.

"Bella?"

"What?" She sniffled.

_Crap, she's crying…_"Crap, are you crying?" I mentally smacked myself on the forehead. Apparently, my brain had no sensor today.

"No, my allergies are all worked up from being cooped up in that house."

Her answer was believable and could have been very true but she was a horrid lair. Her face flushed red and mahogany tresses attempted to hide the blush from me.

Her sudden emotional change caught me off guard and made me rather uncomfortable. So, I leaned back and sighed. "I'm sorry, Bella, it's just the way it must be. There is no other option that will preserve your safety."

Bella nodded knowingly.

Aaron and Melody appeared in sight, and he wore a tiny frown as he watched Melody follow Bella and me to the car.

"Next Thursday?" she asked after Bella was already in the house.

I nodded knowing what she was referring to.

After an hour of working on paperwork, I smelled roasting chicken waft up to my office. Glancing at the clock, the hands showed that it was already fifteen till six. I tried returning to my work, but the second hand ticked ominously. So, in defeat, I rose from my seat and found Bella in the kitchen.

An apron was tied around her waist, and her long locks were fixed back in a bun…_.so cute…_

"Hungry, Edward?" she asked breaking my daze.

Bella was smiling at my while waving her spatula. I peeked into the pan and saw a delicious looking sauce.

"Starving," I mumbled back. I dipped my finger in the sauce only to have it smacked by Bella.

"Geez, you're almost as bad as bad as Melody."

Bella called for her daughter, and she came bolting down the stairs. Dinner was excellent as usually.

"I'd really like to go for a swim tonight, Edward," Bella commented while we cleared the table.

I agreed, and she left to retrieve her bikini. That little bikini…

"Momma really liked the drawing I made for her."

I jumped for I hadn't heard the child enter the room. She smiled up at me, and I returned the grin.

I treaded water and watched Bella take a few jumps off the diving board. She got out of the water for a brief time to tie her hair back. Running towards the side of the pool to jump, I saw her foot with the hurt ankle hit a puddle. Her panicked eyes met mine before her body was thrown into the water. Instantly, I left my arms up, and she ended up in them.

The impact pushed the two of us under the water. I felt her lips brush my ear when her head whipped forward. When we emerged, her face was flush.

"Um, Edward," she looked away embarrassed, "you can let go now."

But for some reason, I didn't. Bella appeared so adorable, but she squirmed uncomfortable in my arms. My lips pressed themselves to hers.

A small gasp left her, but I kept my eyes close and my lips on hers. Determined to make her react before releasing her, I ran my tongue along her plush bottom lip. Surpirsingly, she opened her lips hesitantly. I dove in between them before I lost my chance.

Her arms wrapped around me, and I threw my arm out in front of me in search for something to hold us over the surface of the water.

We must have floated toward the side because I found the pool's wall and grabbed it for support.

_She tastes like strawberries and chocolate…chocolate covered strawberries…_

"Mommy!" Melody called from upstairs.

Bella was gone from grip before I had the option of reacting. I saw her worried conflicted eyes when she looked back down at me still in the pool from where she stood above. The little girl called again, and Bella ran from the room for her daughter and left me, the pathetic _security guard_ sent to protect her, alone in the pool with a raging hard on.

Avoiding Bella and her daughter, I took a long cold shower. Once the girls had gone to bed, I snuck down stairs for a glass of water. I looked on the fridge and saw that Melody's picture of her mother and herself was missing.

_

* * *

_

Please Review!


End file.
